New love
by sweettwilightvamps13
Summary: This one shot is written for sarlovesoccer who took second place in our review competition. I love you Alice. Your voice, your smile, your energy, the way you talk, the way you laugh…Whant to know what happened when Alice and Jasper first met? R


**This one shot for sarlovesoccer. I hope you like it. **

New love

Jasper POV

I walked in to the restaurant. The feeling of going out during the day was…odd. There was a storm so I decided that is safe enough to go outside. I hadn't been haunting since…well I didn't know since when and that worried me. I had to go inside the restaurant because it was raining and it would be strange to stay on the rain. I looked around the room I just have entered and I saw _her_. She was sitting on the high chair on the bar, too beautiful to be human. I knew she was a vampire – I could smell her. The moment she saw me she jumped from the chair and run towards me_. 'Does she want to attack me?'_ was my first thought. But after a second I felt her emotions, so different than everything I had ever felt. It was happiness, energy, love (Love? How come?) in one. And there she was standing right in front of me, smiling. She had the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen. She was very short and her eyes…her eyes were golden brown. Was she really a vampire? I mean she smelled like one and she looked like one…almost.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" she said. Her voice was high soprano and it sounded like music to my ears.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I said and she laughed. Her laugh was dazzling. I could watch her laugh for centuries.

"Come with me Jasper we need to talk" what? She knew my name? How? She led me to a table at the corner of the room where we were half hidden so nobody could hear or see us.

Alice POV

I needed to be calm and serious but I was so exited that I couldn't hold my smile. He was so handsome, even more than in my vision. I could see his scars and I wanted to kiss them, to heal them. No Alice, that's going to be later…probably, now explain yourself before he considers you as a crazy person.

"My name is Alice, Jasper and yes I do know your name."

"How?" was the only thing he said.

"As you figured out I'm a vampire but what you don't know is that as you I'm gifted. And yes I know about your gift," I said before he could ask "I can see what is most likely to happen. But it's not rock solid. I mean it depends on people's decisions. Unfortunately I don't remember anything about my human life at all. The moment I opened my eyes I saw you." his eyes widened as I said that.

"Me?" he asked

"Yes you. I saw that I will meet you…but that's not the only thing I saw. I saw that we," the moment I said _we_ I felt butterflies in my stomach. Literally. "are going to live a life different then yours used to be. Life without pain, without killing.

"What do you mean without killing? It's impossible to live without killing" he said his voice full of pain.

"I saw that there is a family who survive only on animal blood. They don't kill humans. I saw us living with them Jasper," He was silent now, thinking of what I just said. "Of course if you don't want to I can't force you to come. But I know that you will say 'yes'." I said and smiled.

"And how do you know that?" he said smiling too.

"Because my vision is not changing." he laughed and said "You know Alice, you're like a bless form above. That's exactly what I need. Life without violence. Thank you Alice, thank you." I smiled wildly and took his hand in mine

"Any time" I said. As I grabbed his hand I felt electricity floating from mine and his body. I looked at his eyes and found that he was staring at me too. I don't know how many hours we were standing like that but I could stay like that for ever.

Jasper's POV

We were holding each others hands and were just staring at each other. It felt so good, so right.

"Are you sure that we will find them? I mean that family." I finally said pulling my hands away.

"Of course I'm sure. We just need to stick together" well that wasn't going to be a problem because all I wanted (except to find this strange family) was to be with Alice.

"The rain stopped" I said "Lets get going than" Alice smiled and stood up. The next few days (or I should say nights) we spent at running. Alice lead me extremely sure where we were going. I got to know her and every day I felt more in love with her than the day before. She was sweet, caring but very alive (for a dead person that was…strange), very full of energy and she never took "no" for an answer. It was the fifth day since we started searching for the Cullens (that was the name of the family who lived on animal blood. Alice told me about them on day that we had to hide form the sunlight. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett – the Cullens.) . It was sunny day so we rent a room in a motel. We said that we were newly-weds and they gave us their biggest room. As we walked in to our room Alice lied on the bed as if she was sleeping. She was so beautiful. Her short hair was covering her face. She looked like a princess sleeping in her bed. Did she need a prince's kiss to wake up? I sat next to her on the bed and lower myself so now my face was millimeters from hers. She suddenly opened her eyes and smiled at me wildly.

AlicePOV

I heard Jasper sitting on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw him millimeters from my face. Now or never Alice. Although I had seen this moment in my vision I was very, very nervous. I sat up next to him not breaking the eye contact. He smiled wildly and leaned to kiss me. At first the kiss was sweet and gentle but it become passioned and wild. The feeling of his lips on mine was the greatest thing I have ever felted. He took my bottom lip between his and softly sucked on. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and our tongues glide and tangle together. He broke away and we were both breathing heavily. Funny, because we both didn't need oxygen.

"Did you know that that would happen?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. My very first vision was about you. About our talk in the restaurant and…I saw us falling in love." I said. I had to be honest with him. After all I loved him. I really did. I was ready to go out and shout it to the world.

"I love you Alice. I love you since the first time I met you. Your voice, your smile, your energy, the way you talk, the way you laugh…I love everything about you." I couldn't resist any more and kissed him again. We were kissing until we both had to break away to take a breath again (and again I didn't know why. I mean we were vampires. We could resist without oxygen for…I don't know how long).

"By the way," I whispered to his ear "I love you too."

With these words we grab each other and fall on the bed kissing each others new, but one and only love.\

**AN: So I hope you like it. Review please. I have to thank to sarlovesoccer because she gave me the o****pportunity to write about Alice and Jasper. I really LOVE the Cullens so it was great. So thank you. All the best Eli  
**


End file.
